The Potter Twins Origins
by Juliet Lily Potter
Summary: Warning: Too many fandoms and extreme feels! Movies, books, and other such arts of writers are all loaded into one giant story based off of my friend and I's favorite fandoms! Odd friendships, pairings, and enemies may occur! Enjoy! This is how the Potter Twins was supposed to be written! Also, the order things happen in the other stories of mine don't matter. This is the original.
1. Snape's Girls

**I've decided to write a fan fiction that is what the true Potter Twins came from. The Potter Twins started out as a simple game 2-3 years ago called 'Texting Potter' and then 6 months later, 'E-Mailing Potter' which was an RP (roleplay) between my friend, Silveus, and I that became a fan fiction. I really wanted to write a fan fiction that is completely and utterly based off of the small little game Silveus and I created. It started out as small pieces of text we sent each other to one big chunk of our life that brought us super close, and where we are, personality and obsession alike, today. There are some differences between the Potter Twins and E-Mailing (obviously) and some characters that are bigger in one than the other. Credits to Silveus Snape (check her out on fan fiction) for writing half of this with me. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV – Spinners End – Long Ago**

A man knocked on Professor Severus Snape's house late one night. It was storming and cloudy out and the man stood there with a bundle in his arms and a woman, carrying another bundle. The woman, as Snape knew, was Lily Evans. He wondered what one Earth they were doing here.

"Shelter her along with them," said the man, handing the first bundle to Severus and Lily walked inside.

Without another word the man had run off. Severus hadn't seen his face from under the hood he wore, and Lily would say nothing more about who the man was, or why he was there. The two bundles were children of Lily's. One had bright orange hair and green eyes to match her mother's, and the other had sleek black hair and black eyes, looking very similar to Severus. _Two girls,_ Severus thought with a smile. He'd always wanted a daughter, and smiled as he held the orange haired girl, who had yawned and began to fall asleep.

"Juliet and Silveus," Lily said to him. "They're yours, so whatever you do, even if I'm gone; protect them with your life. The girls are only a week old."

_**Three Years Later**_

Juliet screamed and cried in one room as Silveus tugged at Severus's hair. Ever since Lily passed the girls had given him a seemingly harder time, but he loved them both a lot. He ran in and saw that Juliet had tripped and hit her head against the edge of her bed. Severus sighed and kissed her head as he set Silveus down next to her sister. Juliet sniffed a bit as he calmed her down, and then poked Silveus, giggling as she did. Silveus sat, looking completely unamused by Juliet. Severus smiled at them both as someone knocked on the door. He got up and went to answer it, bringing Juliet and Silveus with him in his arms so they wouldn't wander.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Sir?" asked Severus surprised

"Hello, Severus. Mind if I come in? I would like to have a little chat," said the professor softly.

Severus nodded, stepping to the side to let Dumbledore in and closing the door. Dumbledore sat on the small sofa in the living area. Severus sat across from him after putting Juliet and Silveus in bed.

"I have to take Juliet, Severus," Dumbledore said to him grimly. "The night her mother was killed and she got that scar I put her in danger by letting you get her. I'm sorry, but she isn't safe here."

He stared at Dumbledore in horror for a second, before shaking his head. He looked down at his hands and then once more shook his head.

"I won't let you take her. She's my daughter," He said quietly.

"Severus, by not letting me take her your putting her at risk. I'm sorry she was with her mother and James at the time. I truly am, but you're our spy. If he sees that you're raising one of the children that lead to his downfall he will kill you and her," Dumbledore explained calmly.

Severus shook his head. It was too horrible to imagine anyone taking either of his girls.

"Why? Why do I have to give her up? She's my daughter!" Severus exclaimed, beginning to get frustrated.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. Severus knew that he couldn't get Dumbledore to change his mind, so he went and got Juliet. Closing his eyes and kissing her head, feeling tears run down his cheek as he felt Dumbledore take her out of his arms. It took everything in him to not run after them and take Juliet back. With a final click the door closed and she was gone. He wouldn't see her for most of her life.

Dumbledore took Juliet to a small orphanage in America. He wiped her memory of her father and sister to ensure that she wouldn't go looking for them. He made her think she went by Juliet Potter and both her parents were dead, and then left her with the woman who ran the orphanage.

**So, I hope that one a good first chapter. Rules for how Silveus and I'd brains work. 1. Vampires can walk in daylight and anything that can kill a human can kill them…not religious things. (PM me for full set of rules for our vampires) 2. Werewolves are giant wolves without a special potion. With the special potion her and I's mind they are the size of a regular wolf. (same as with vampires) 3. I know, you're going to hate me for this, but the resurrection stone fully resurrects people…no exceptions and no mean reviews about that. 4. Most characters are a lot sweeter than they usually would be. It's just how Silveus and I work. So, PM me if you don't understand something.**


	2. The Werewolf

**Last chapter was kind of sad, wasn't it? Well, the next chapter will be less sad, I promise. I will be jumping to Harry and Juliet's second year because it's a bit more eventful than their first year. Also! Change in the timeline, Juliet and Tom have actually known each other since they were eight, the only reason I changed that in The Introduction to the End is because I had no clue how to add him in then, so I left it out because they were closer in their later years. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV – One The Train to Hogwarts**

Juliet sighed and leaned her head against the window. She guessed Harry and Ron wouldn't be on the train this year. Even with some strange house elf stealing her letters from Harry, Ron, and Hermione she went to school anyway. She had just lied to the elf and told him she'd stay home, and then got to the platform earlier than everyone else so she would be the first there, then the elf wouldn't dare close it. She looked out of the window and saw a flying blue Ford Anglia outside the window, and sure enough Harry was holding on for his life. She jumped up, startling Hermione, who was sitting next to her, as she did.

"Oh my god it's Harry!" Juliet exclaimed in shock.

Hermione gasped as she saw him hanging from the car. Hermione knew what Juliet would do before she even moved to try it. Juliet was a metamorphmagus and she could grow wings or something. It was worth a try.

"No, Juliet, you'll be blown away. I won't let you," Hermione scolded.

She looked at Hermione for a second before returning her attention to the window, seeing the car and Harry were gone.

"We've probably passed them," Hermione said, voicing Juliet's thoughts.

Juliet nodded and sat back down. It wasn't worth it to go searching for him. She leaned back, knowing how tired and scratched up she was, and fell asleep. Hermione began to question why Juliet would turn up some mornings all scratched up and bloody. She had no real answer for her. If Juliet told Hermione the truth she might hate her. Hermione was like a sister to her, she didn't want to lose her to something as stupid as a condition that Juliet couldn't even help. The thought of it all swirled around in her head as Juliet fell asleep.

Hermione sat there with nobody to talk to. It was like the last few nights at school last year. Juliet would be asleep and Hermione had nobody to talk to, or at least somebody interesting to talk to. Juliet really understood Hermione and they were interested in almost all the same things. She just hated Juliet's new routine. Some nights she's not even there when Hermione falls asleep. It bugged Hermione, too, and she was going to interrogate Juliet when they got to Hogwarts before she could sneak off like she'd done last year.

Hermione woke Juliet up when they got to Hogwarts and Juliet tried to make an excuse to go off like she usually did. Hermione kept coming up with something to counter her excuse, and Juliet began to get nervous. It was a full moon and the sun was going down, so Juliet just ran passed Hermione, shoving her way through everyone in her way. She could hear Hermione following her, and she knew that if she let Hermione follow her she'd put her in danger.

As soon Juliet got out to the forest she climbed a tree before Hermione could see her. Hermione looked around for a second, completely baffled, but stayed out there. Juliet couldn't contain it and she felt herself hit the ground as she fell out of the tree.

Hermione gasped as she saw Juliet hit the ground, but something was wrong. Juliet twitched and she could see claw forming. Her best friend was changing, but Hermione didn't care. She could tell Juliet was in pain. She knelt by Juliet and got her friend onto her back. Juliet's eyes widened as she saw Hermione there by her. Juliet tried to say something to her, but it wouldn't come out as Juliet fully transformed and growled at Hermione.

Where Juliet had been laying a large wolf stood. It had Juliet's green eyes and the fur on the creature was the same bright orange as Juliet's hair. It was a beautiful animal, but when it howled Hermione shrieked in fear, feeling someone pull her back.

"God damn! What are you doing out here, Hermione?!" asked Tom, the beast sitting by him contently.

"H-how'd you do that?" Hermione stuttered, staring at it. "What is that?"

"It's Juliet. She's a werewolf. Hermione, Juliet and I haven't been completely honest with you," He said in a guilty tone.

Hermione looked at him in shock. That was Juliet. She hadn't just been dishonest, but she'd been hiding something from Hermione. It made her feel like she hadn't been trustworthy enough to Juliet. This was big, she knew that, but Hermione knew that it wasn't something you told everyone.

"You have to understand, Hermione, Juliet and I didn't want to make you feel like a bad friend. It's just that-" Tom began, but Hermione cut him off.

"No," was all she said and ran off to the school.

Tom cursed to himself and ran after her, forgetting Juliet back in the forest. He caught Hermione easily with his speed. She struggled against him, kicking him several times, before finally giving up.

"What are you?" She asked him terrified.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but I should have never kept this from you. I'm a vampire, that's how I'm able to guard her. Juliet's a werewolf, but she hasn't always been. I was born a vampire, but Juliet was turned into a werewolf in our first year. During detention when she was attacked she always claimed it was a wolf bite on her leg," Tom explained.

Hermione nodded as it all began to make sense to her. Juliet was always gone on the full moon and was always defensive when someone said something about werewolves or vampires. She could believe she hadn't pieced it together in the first place.

"I don't care. You're still my friends and I think it's pretty cool," Hermione finally said with a grin.

Tom slowly let go of her, but she immediately turned around and hugged him, but he knew that the next morning she would question them to no end.


	3. Lockhart

**Well, I only have one thing to say this chapter. On my Sound of the Drums account I have reposted some stories that weren't overly popular, or old stories that I thought would be awesome to post. So, if you want to check those out check my profile for the web address. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV – Girl's Dorms**

Juliet woke up in her bed, looking around slightly confused. Nothing was broken and the room looked completely fine. The only thing odd was that Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed. Juliet gasped, remembering last night and began a line of excuses before Hermione stopped her.

"Juliet, calm down. I know," She said smiling. "I don't care. It isn't your fault."

Juliet almost died of relief. She never thought Hermione would know and, quite frankly, not be freaked out. That was why she loved Hermione, you could tell her anything and then prove it and she could be fine with it. Her whole life is just one big learning experience and nothing to this point has freaked her out.

Juliet walked slowly to breakfast, still stiff from falling out of the tree. She had a bruise from it, too, which she had noticed while she was changing into my uniform. Juliet sat by Harry, Ron, Tom, Hermione, Fred, and George, which was fun as they all cracked jokes.

"You look awful, Juliet," Harry commented at one point. "What happened to you?"

"Fell out of a tree," She replied easily. "You look like you hung from a flying car over 1,000 feet off the ground."

Harry and Ron both gaped. They'd figured someone would see, but the least likely was Juliet. She could barely read off the blackboards the teachers wrote on. For her to have seen them was insane. Juliet just smirked slightly as she ate when it dawned on Harry that she had glasses. They were black on the outside with a green rim around the inside edge and green strips on the side.

"You have glasses!" Ron pointed out.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" She remarked sarcastically.

She knew it was mean to be so sarcastic with Ron, but she was tired and didn't feel like speaking much. She yawned as she tried to apologize, finally giving up and going back up to her bed, giving up on trying to stay awake that day.

**Hermione's POV - Breakfast**

I only picked at my food. I worried for Juliet. As I thought of last night I remembered how she just let herself fall out of that tree. The fact that she did that just to protect her secret was dangerous and irrational. I was worried that one day she'd hurt herself, especially with her lack of control over her will. She did what she thought she should without a second thought. What scared me the most was that Juliet would get hurt badly during her transformations. I knew she didn't know what she was doing, but even with Tom controlling her she's reckless.

"Hermione? Why's Juliet always leaving?" Ron asked me.

"No idea. Maybe she doesn't get good sleep," I suggested.

Ron looked bummed, he knew I was lying, but I'm a horrible liar. Tom and Juliet lied so naturally, but I just couldn't do it that well. I still refused to tell someone what was really happening when I lied, but they could usually tell.

I needed someone I could tell about Juliet so she could at least have someone to help her get through it. The professors knew already, but she never talked to them about it. She was so confined and quiet. I would talk to her, but I wouldn't even begin to know how. I guess she had Tom, but I just felt like she needed another werewolf to talk to. Someone she could chat with, but feel comfortable telling them if she's having problems with her transformations.

In my head it sounded silly, worrying about Juliet like that, but I couldn't help it. She was like a younger sister. I just wanted her to be alright, but I knew it'd be no use. She's been turning down all help anyone offered her since she was turned. With Lily and James dead I guess she felt she had nobody to turn to. And it would be off to go up to someone like her and say, "Hey, my friend is a werewolf like you! Want to talk to her?" It would just be awkward.

I gave up on the idea, eventually, and just let it be until I could talk to someone else about it.

**Harry's POV – Defense Against the Dark Arts Class – First Lesson**

I groaned as I saw Gilderoy Lockhart standing at the front of the room. _Not this clown again,_ I thought. I looked around and saw that Juliet still wasn't there. I guess she didn't intend on going to class at all today, which made me worry even more. She had always loved going, even History of Magic interested her. She tried to go one day when she had a serious cold in our first year, but McGonagall wouldn't let her.

When Lockhart began to speak I completely snapped out of my thoughts. He looked around and frowned slightly, and then looked at me.

"Where's Ms. Potter?" He asked as he looked around more.

Hermione's hand shot up urgently and she whispered something to him that Ron and I couldn't hear, but he nodded and asked to see her after class. Hermione looked pleased with herself, but even more pleased when the lesson began.

**Juliet's POV – The Corridors – After Dinner**

"What did you drag me out of bed for? I have to leave soon," I complained as she excitedly led me down the hall.

We got to a classroom eventually and I could only tell where this was leading. She knocked on the door and standing in front of me was Gilderoy Lockhart. Not only did he annoy me to no end, but his books had way too many adventures for it to be believable. I thought he was a complete fraud.

"Hello, Ms. Potter. Ms. Granger here tells me that you have something you want to ask me about," He said to me with his fake grin.

She smiled, obviously pleased with herself, and my eyes widened, knowing what she'd done and I almost slammed my head into the nearest wall. Repeatedly.


	4. Juliet's Emergency

**Hey guys. I feel like I'm not writing things that you guys like, and that I'm running out of ideas, so, all I have to say is I will post a story that is something not Potter Twins related soon. Once I finish writing it. It might be a one-shot or a multi-chapter. It depends on how much I feel like writing and how in depth I want to get. So, I hope you like the chapter, and I will post the new story in a week or two, maybe more depending on school work load. (Oh seventh grade, I love you so.) Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV – Lockhart's Office**

I pouted as Lockhart sat across from me at his desk. I knew as soon as I said any sentence with the word werewolf in it he would begin listing off efficient ways to kill one. It's how it always is. We are so underestimated by the general public, and it really ticked me off.

"Juliet has a, um, werewolf problem," Hermione said slowly, beginning to see the flaw in her plan, too.

I would have rather spoke to Hagrid, who cares for dangerous and extreme creatures, rather than Lockhart. He "taught" us how to protect ourselves from dangerous situations with other magical beings.

Sure enough, as soon as the word left Hermione's lips, Lockhart had so many stories to tell about he killed a werewolf that was attacking a small town.

"She meant I was one," I growled, getting up walking out.

I wasn't mad at Hermione, I could never be mad at her, but she was beginning to lose it. She must know that I'm fine; it's just a little rough sometimes. She followed me all the way up to the door out. I stopped and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered.

"Don't be, you were trying to help. I appreciate your concern, but I've got Tom and you. That's all I need. I promise. Go on and find Harry and Ron. Get some dinner," I told her, looking at her after our hug.

She nodded and smiled at me as she went off to dinner, and I went out the doors as I did every night of the full moon. It was the last night I had to do this for a month, which was a relief.

**Tom's POV – Morning – Common Room**

I paced, something was wrong. Juliet was always back by at least seven, and it was getting close to eight. I was lucky that it was a Saturday, so I had all day to wait for her. Hermione came down, the same distressed look as I.

"I'm going down to Hagrid's to ask him," I said to her.

"I'm going with."

I nodded and grabbed her hand, knowing she needed support, as it was the first time ever that Juliet wasn't there.

I comforted her, "It'll be fine."

She nodded as we left the common room, going down to Hagrid's Hut by the Forest. I knocked on the door, and from inside I could hear muffled whispers. There were several people there, in the hut, and one of them finally opened the door. It was McGonagall.

"Oh, Tom, Hermione, maybe come back at a later time, Hagrid is busy," She said with a sigh.

"We're looking for Juliet. She didn't come back this morning. Is she alright?" Hermione asked stepping forward. McGonagall looked down and stepped aside for us to come in.

I gasped at the sight, and Hermione squeaked afraid. Juliet was laying on a table in the middle of the room unconscious. She had deep gashes in her side and one on each arm. Her legs looked like she'd grated them with a cheese grater, and her face was almost unrecognizable from the cuts there. Her shirt was ripped in multiple places, exposing even more cuts and bruises. I heard a choked sob from Hermione as hugged me, crying into my shirt. I rubbed her back, not knowing what to say.

Juliet groaned slightly as the other professors began to talk amongst themselves, leaving Hermione and I to take a closer look. They were obviously waiting for Professor Dumbledore, and Lockhart wasn't there, which didn't surprise me.

"Tom?" Professor Flitwick called me over.

I walked over, keeping Hermione by my side. I was supporting all of her weight she was crying so hard. On occasion I would tell her something to comfort her.

"W-we think an older werewolf attacked her. For territory, most likely," Hagrid said between great, heaving sobs.

It took everything in me not to cry, seeing all of the professors so grim and Hagrid crying. I nodded, having thought the same thing. We all ignored the door opening. I looked back a bit and saw Professor Dumbledore and Lockhart. I didn't want him anywhere near here. All Lockhart could do was screw things up. He was a horrible teacher and knew nothing about the dark arts.

"Don't go anywhere near her," I grumbled to him as I walked back by her side with Hermione.

As soon as Hermione began to calm down I asked her if she needed to step out or anything, but she wouldn't. She was brave, especially with the condition Juliet was in. She kept saying that Juliet could get through it, and I patted her on the back.

In the middle of Hermione and I's conversation I heard what sounded like slurred speech from behind me. I turned around and saw that Juliet was trying to speak, her eyes open slightly.

"Hermione?" She called out, finally getting her speech together.

Hermione was by her side in seconds. The professors all grouped around her, trying to see what happened, if Juliet remembered.

"You were right. I think I do need someone to talk to," She mumbled and laughed slightly.

Juliet was the only person that could be bleeding out and still make a joke about it.

**Harry's POV – Breakfast**

Tom came in alone, which made me wonder where Hermione was. I noticed he looked grim and slightly pale as he came over to me.

"You and Ron might need to come. Juliet's being taken to the hospital, St. Mungo's, and we don't know how bad it is, yet," Tom explained.

My heart leaped and Ron looked terrified. The Twins, who were sitting just behind us and stood, beginning to ask Tom how they would get there and such, but Tom stopped them, beginning to explain how we were all getting there and other minor details.

The only thing going through my head was worry for Juliet. It was weird how one minute someone is perfectly fine and the next you're being told they're in the hospital.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. I guess the words 'Nothing could possibly go wrong' don't apply in my stories anymore. So, I posted a chapter on The Potter Twins from the Introduction to the End, just to let you know it's just an author's note about how I'm probably going to take another hundred years to update because I don't really know how to end it, which is weird as I usually do know how I'm going to end the story. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV – St. Mungo's – The Next Day**

Juliet had been unconscious since she spoke to me at Hagrid's. The man who took care of her, John Smith, refused to let them heal her with magic. They were able to find someone that would stitch her up, but until she woke up they weren't going to let her out. I wanted to know what had happened to her, and I'd give anything to make her better.

The whole Weasley family was there for her, even the two oldest. Mrs. Weasley almost had a breakdown when she saw Juliet. It seemed like just yesterday she was leaving early to catch the train, and leaving only a note for us to find later. It was actually just two days ago that I tried to get her to talk to Lockhart about her condition.

I stayed close to Tom. I could see that they were close, and they pretty much grew up knowing each other. He seemed devastated, and when we were talking about it I saw a ghost of a tear form. I saw how much they liked each other. They would never admit it to themselves, though. That thought always made me grin slightly.

"She's strong, Tom. I think she'll be alright. She's in good hands," I whispered to him.

He smiled at me. "I know," He replied.

He hugged me. It was a warm, tight hug that made me smile. I knew she'd recover eventually, and I think that Tom thinks she'll get better too.

_**A Boring, Tense Week Later**_

**Juliet's POV – Finally Back At Hogwarts – Early Morning**

I woke up a day ago, ready to be back at school. They made sure to tell Madam Pomfrey that every night I had to take a potion to help me sleep, since; apparently, when I got there I looked like I'd never slept a day in my life.

As I got back up to the Gryffindor Common Room I smiled a bit. I was glad to be back at school. They released me early, hoping I would sleep when I got here, but I wanted to see Tom, Harry, Hermione, and Ron before I did. I had to rest all day Monday, but other than that I could go to all of my classes as long as I didn't strain myself.

Tom came down a few minutes after I sat down and smiled when he saw me. I got up, a bit slow, and hugged him. I heard Hermione run down and I felt her hug me.

"Yay! Group hugs!" I said quietly. My voice was slightly hoarse, but I didn't care.

Hermione and Tom begged me to go down to breakfast with them, so I told them I would after I saw how bad I looked.

I walked up to the dorms and found a mirror I had in my trunk. My face had a few stitches down by my cheek, and my arms and legs had a few places that were stitched and bruised, but other than that I looked alright. I shrugged, and put the mirror down, getting changed and running down to Tom and Hermione. I grinned as I saw Harry, Ron, and the Twins waiting down there for me.

At breakfast I ate like a horse. I was so hungry from all the excitement and activity of this week. I heard a few Slytherins call me Frankenstein's monster, but I just ignored them and continued to eat until Malfoy spoke up.

"Oh. Look at the little girl, she's so sad. It looks like she went back to her childhood. Maube she should go back there, she does deserve it," He jeered.

I looked up, pushing back tears and trying not to think of what he'd just said. The only person at Hogwarts I told that to was Snape, and that was because I'd learned to trust him.

I got up and walked over to Malfoy, picking him up by his collar and pulling him eye to eye with me.

"How'd you know about that?" I growled.

He squeaked and I could see the fear in his eyes as one of the professors tried to separate us.

"I ASKED HOW YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT!" I screamed when he didn't answer and sent him skidding across the hall.

I felt a group of teachers lead me away as I began to sob and shake with rage. The whole Hall was staring at us, but that didn't matter. I knew Snape wouldn't have told him about the Harlows, so who did. Nobody else knew, I hadn't even told Tom about it. I'd hidden it from everyone and tried to forget what happened, but it nagged me in the back of my mind.


	6. Draco

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter (funny thing is Malfoy never learns not to mess with her). I hope to get in a lot of the fandoms I hope to. I might have to get some of them in like super late, but whatever. Better late than never. So, again I hope you like the chapter. Also, in chapter one I made it seem like Silveus and Juliet are the same age. They aren't, Silveus was born on October 31****st**** and Juliet was July 31****st**** (Silveus is older, but she got held back) Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV – Dumbledore's Office**

I sat down, crossing my arms. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't control my temper. Dumbledore smiled at me and handed me a candy. I picked it up and nervously rolled it around in my hands. It was a long time before anything happened, and then all of the professors ran in. I knew that'd I'd have to explain how I was able to pick up Malfoy with all of my injuries. Only Dumbledore knew what I was, and that's because I had to tell him so he could make sure I didn't hurt anyone.

" I wouldn' believe for a minute tha' she'd hur' anyone," I heard Hagrid say.

This started a huge conversation between all of the professors, but was stopped when Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. I heard Professor Snape finish his point before stopping.

"I first want an explanation of why you attacked Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Potter," Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice.

I explained the whole thing, starting from as far back as I can remember; going to the orphanage, my fourth birthday, escaping the Harlows, and then John's house. I sighed, thinking it felt slightly better to tell someone for once.

"So, how does that make it right for you to throw a student?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, he brought it up and I didn't want anyone to know. I don't even know how he knew about that," I explained.

"How did you even manage to throw him?" asked Lockhart. "You're just a girl, and an injured girl at that."

I looked down at my feet and shook my head.

"I just want to know how much trouble I'm in and then I want to go," I muttered.

"I don't believe anyone said you'd be punished. It was just natural instinct," Dumbledore said.

I looked up at him, shocked that he'd just let me off the hook like that. I wondered if there was some sort of catch or something, but there wasn't. He smiled and lead me to the door, letting me leave.

**Minerva McGonagall's POV – Dumbledore's Office**

"You just let her go like that, then?" I asked him.

I had never seen a student get off so easy. No punishment and she'd practically thrown someone across a room.

"I have my reasons, Minerva," Dumbledore replied quietly.

I shook my head and walked out, the other professors following. Usually when a student did something like this he would have one of the professors monitor them to see what may have caused them to do whatever they did, but he just let us all go.

**Draco's POV – The Hospital Wing**

Nobody visited me while Madam Pomfrey checked out my bruises from hitting the ground. All I could think about was Juliet. If anyone had to throw me I was glad it was her. I thought about apologizing. The only reason I knew about that was because my dad knew the Harlows, and when I was young he told me about her. I had never liked them; they said I was small and weak.

Juliet walked in and headed to where I was laying, and then began to talk to Madam Pomfrey. I waved at her slightly, but she ignored me. I knew I probably shouldn't have mentioned that, and that it was cruel, but it was what was expected of me. When Madam Pomfrey left Juliet pulled a chair up next to me.

"Why'd you say that? Where did you even hear about that happening?" She asked me, not meeting my eyes. "Nobody is supposed to know about that."

"Dad was friends with the Harlows because they worked for You Know Who. I just followed what the group was saying. I'm sorry I said that," I answered her honestly.

Juliet looked at me shocked when I apologized. It made me realize how mean I was really being to her. She didn't know that I actually wanted to be nice to her. If anything I really wanted to be her friend. Even if her brother doesn't like it, I want her to be a close friend.

"I really don't want to act like this to you," I told her.

"Then don't. Following the group makes you just as bad as them," She said softly. "I think you could be a really good person if you didn't do what they told you. Don't be their puppet to control."

I thought about what she said. Just stop listening to them? If only it was that easy, but maybe it was. She never tried to be overly nasty to me, and if Harry tried to say something to me she stopped him.

"They aren't true friends if they make you do things you don't want to," She said at last and left.

I sat there, thinking of what she said. The whole night I thought about that, and I sort of just ignored talking to Pansy, Crabbe, or Goyle. I skipped dinner, even, to rethink everything she'd said. She didn't seem overly mad about what happened in the Great Hall, and didn't judge me for my parent's acquaintances.

I got up, eventually, and went to go find her. I saw her in the corridor just outside of the Dungeons, talking to Professor Snape, so I waited until she was done talking to him.

"Juliet? I thought about what you said to me, and I think you're completely right about that," I said to her. She smiled at me a bit and reached her hand out, grabbing my hand.

"Let's go eat dinner," was all she said in reply.


	7. Dinner in the Great Hall

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I thought a cute little friendship between Draco and Juliet would be, you know, kind of cute! I really think people just think of Draco as low and cruel, but I think he's just highly misunderstood. He fell into the wrong group of friends. Narcissa doesn't seem like a bad person, either. It's Lucius I don't like. I feel like he's the source of the evil in the family. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Harry's POV – The Great Hall**

I waited for Juliet to walk in. I was so anxious to talk to her after this morning. She'd avoided talking to any of us since.

"Look, here she comes," Ron whispered to me.

I almost fell out of my seat. She and Malfoy were walking together, smiling as they spoke with each other. I looked to see if someone had handcuffed them to force them to be nice to each other, but they weren't. My eyes widened as I looked at Ron and Hermione; even Tom had no clue what to think. All of the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to murmur as they walked in.

"Hi! Sorry about earlier," Juliet said to me with a smile. "Got enough room for two?"

Malfoy smiled at us, looking like he was trying to be friendly. He seemed a bit nervous to be anywhere near Juliet, but I could tell from the way Juliet acted that she truly thought he was being her friend.

"Uh, sure," Tom said moving over slightly for Malfoy and Juliet to sit down.

"Juliet, what happened earlier?" Ron blurted out.

Juliet just shrugged. Malfoy looked down at his feet with a guilty expression when Ron asked, but Juliet didn't seem bothered at all by the question.

"I just let my temper flare a bit much and over reacted. Draco and I talked it over and it's cool," She said.

_She called him Draco, _I thought. Mostly she called him Snot Rocket or Malfoy, but she actually just called him Draco, and then said that she'd worked out whatever issue they had. I sat there staring at her as they ate, with many stares from all of the houses and even some of the professors. I began to eat, too, slowly dropping the matter until I could talk to her away from _him_.

**Juliet's POV – The Common Room**

I sat at my spot after dinner, and the others sat by me, looking completely shocked.

"What was that?! You sat with Malfoy at dinner! And you were nice to him!" Harry exclaimed.

I shrugged. "He's a nice kid. Just thrown into the wrong group of kids and in the wrong place at the wrong time," I explained. "He felt bad for saying that to me, too."

"What are you talking about Juliet? He pushed you out of the boat in our first year!" Ron accused.

"Alright guys, its time you knew the truth of what's happening here. When Draco insulted me in the Great Hall he meant before I lived with John Smith. I lived with a family that was horribly abusive and almost killed me. I told nobody in case they'd get all fussy and worried about me. I went and visited him in the Hospital Wing after Dumbledore let me off the hook and we talked a bit. It's Pansy and them that make him act how he does. He just doesn't have the right friends. He needs just that one good person to lead him in the right direction and he could be an amazing person. He didn't say one thing at dinner, now did he?" I explained to them frustrated.

Some days I felt like they were blind. They only saw people for what they showed and acted like in front of others. You had to get to know somebody before you could say anything about their personality. I knew it wasn't an act to make him look good, because who was there to be praised by. He was being true to me and trying to fix what he did wrong.

Harry and Ron shook their heads and looked away from me for a second, but Hermione and Tom smiled at me. I knew they'd trust me on this one. I knew it wasn't a trick, or else why would he have confessed to following the group.

"I'll give him one chance," grumbled Harry at last, and Ron nodded in agreement.

I grinned at them along with Tom and Hermione. I knew he could be better. I could just feel it.

**Draco's POV – Slytherin Common Room**

I had fun sitting with Juliet at dinner. She talked a lot with her friends. I wish I'd said more, but I was afraid I'd slip up and say something I didn't mean. Harry, Ron, Tom, and Hermione didn't seem too fond of me sitting with them, but maybe she'd talk to them. I hoped so, because I really wanted to be nicer to them and get a better group of friends. I didn't have anything to lose. I began to realize that I hadn't had any real friends until Juliet. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were just pushing me to get in trouble.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Pansy called over to me. "What was that? Sitting with Potter and his friends! You are ridiculous. They're all freaks and you just willingly sat by them! Especially that Juliet girl. She threw you across the Hall! She has serious issues and you walked in together like you were friends. If you were my friend you'd go and say the worst thing possible to them!"

"Well, I'm not your friend. Juliet has taught me that much. I'm not saying anything you want me to ever again and I'm certainly not continuing this conversation any longer. Tell that to the others, too. I'm not going to just be controlled like that," I spat at her, and walked off to bed,.

Juliet was right. I shouldn't let them control me like that.


	8. The Sound of the Past

**Wow, Juliet had a busy Saturday. She got out of the Hospital, threw a kid across the Great Hall, and then became friend with him. More than I've ever done on a Saturday. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What? What's that you ask? Who's going to be punched in the Trio's third year if not Draco? Well, I answer, most likely still Draco. Also, I've recently gotten into a new T.V. series called ****Once Upon a Time**** and I think I'm going to post a story on it. I will also be making a certain character appear more frequently by Juliet's side. Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Draco's POV – The Great Hall - Breakfast**

I sat by Juliet again, not caring about the jeers from the Slytherin table. I joined in the conversation, smiling as I spoke. I loved sitting with them even more today. They were really friendly and took me under their wing even though I was in a different house. Some of the Gryffindors were glaring at me and whispering behind my back, but I didn't care. I was actually happy with the people I was around for once.

"Hermione, Juliet, what's it like in the Muggle world?" I asked.

I smiled as I listened to Juliet and Hermione talk. Juliet had something called a computer, which sounded super interesting. She told me about America and presidents and such while Hermione talked about British Muggles. I enjoyed listening about it. Tom and Harry added in what they knew as Ron and I asked more questions.

It felt nice to have a casual conversation with people around you. I was so used to just shouting insults across the Great Hall or planning what to do next to an innocent First Year. As Hermione and Juliet finished talking we all fell silent.

"Anyone want to take a walk?" I asked as we all finished eating.

Juliet, Tom, and Hermione smiled, but Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Nah. We'll pass. Harry and I wanted to talk a bit about something," Ron replied as we began to gather our stuff.

"Suit yourselves," Hermione and Juliet said together.

Hermione, Juliet, and I all walked out. It was nice outside, with an odd sound ringing through the air. Juliet seemed to recognize it and looked around confused.

"Do you hear that? What is that sound?" I asked.

I could see that she was confused. She had obviously heard the sound before, but couldn't remember what it was. She looked around and began heading towards the Forest, where the sound was coming from, and looked completely shocked.

"Juliet, what is it?" I asked her.

A blue box began to appear right in front of us. Juliet covered her mouth, and I could see tears streaming down her face. She sniffed as it fully materialized and she stood there staring at it expectantly. A man got out and grinned at her as a young woman walked out after him. Juliet frowned and punched the man in the face, and he fell back into the TARDIS from the force.

**Juliet's POV – The Edge of the Forest**

I was happy to see him at first, and then I was pissed that he had the guts to look at me again. He left me on the streets to fend for myself

"I cannot _believe_ you!" I screamed at him."I was only eight when you left me!"

He got up and stared at me for a moment, and then looked sad and guilty.

"Juliet? What's going on here?" Draco asked.

I walked over to him, Hermione, and Tom, burying my face into Tom's shirt and beginning to cry. I was sore, tired, and looking into the face of a man who forgot to come back. Tom rubbed my back and hugged me.

"I was just looking for Juliet and Silveus. Especially Silveus," He said, a bruise forming where I hit him.

I looked up through a haze of tears as I heard Silveus come into the forest. I could tell it was her by the soft footsteps and quick, urgent pace. I saw her slap him and begin to yell at him about leaving me alone. I had told Silveus everything since then. She was rough, but if the occasion called for it, she was a wonderful older sister.

**Silveus's POV – The Forest's Edge**

I growled at the man in front of me. I knew what he'd done to my sister, and I was prepared to do whatever I could to him to make her feel better. She was so heartbroken that he left her there. When she most needed him, especially since she had nobody else, he left her in his machine thing.

"Silveus, I already took care of that part," I heard Juliet say from behind me.

"Why'd you leave Juliet?" I asked him seriously.

"I meant to come back, but the TARDIS refused to let me go back to her time until now," He said sadly.

Draco finally asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler," He said, Juliet grumbling at the name Rose.

"Doctor who?" Hermione asked.

"Just call him the Doctor and we can all get along here," Juliet said to Hermione.

I watched as Juliet walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor just letting her passed. I felt bad for that Rose girl. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, traveling with the Doctor.

"Wait, how'd he know you?" Rose asked me.

"You're not his first companion, you know. He's 900 years old. Don't get yourself too disappointed. He's way too old for you. Anyway, he was like a father figure to Juliet when she was injured and scared. He wasn't always there, but she expected that. She thought he was the best person in the world. One night he left and never came back. Juliet then reconsidered her definition of best. I can see why, but she's glad to see him," I explained.

"How can you tell?" Rose asked.

"She punched him in the face, didn't she?"


End file.
